1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved graphic arts exposure device or contact printer having a relatively large, flat work surface and having a control panel for the device mounted in a movable drawer and viewable by a working operator in the same general field of view as the work surface so that shifting of an operator's eyes and attention from one area to another is minimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,644 discloses a photographic printer having a horizontal work surface and a control panel spaced below the work surface and facing in a general vertical direction so that an operator is required to shift his field of vision back and forth between the control panel and the work surface during use. Moreover, the control panel projects outwardly from a front panel of the printer and thus limits an operator's rearward reach to the extent of the forward panel projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,416 discloses a twin exposing machine having a generally horizontal work surface and a frontal, forwardly projecting control panel set up. The control panel is faced to slope upwardly at an angle, but is fixed and reduces the ability of an operator standing in front of the machine to reach the rear extremities of the work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,301 is directed towards a stencil exposure seal combination wherein a horizontal work surface is provided and an upwardly and outwardly facing control panel is attached to a forward face of the cabinet supporting the work surface.